I Ship Jelsa's Oneshots
by TalkDisneyToMe
Summary: When inspiration hits, it's gotta go somewhere, whether into a notebook, on a piece of paper, or even into a drawing. Here's where my inspiration will go, right to the readers! Join our favorite Ice and Snow couple in their random misadventures! Ratings may vary per oneshot
1. The Misadventures of Jack & Mermaid Elsa

**Title:** _The Misadventures of Jack Frost and Elsa the Mermaid; Part One._

**Word Count: **_703_

**Rating: **_K_

**AU: **_mermaid!au_

**Notes:** _I drew Elsa as a mermaid and apparently this is what that drawing led to. I guess that's it. _

* * *

Jack trudged through the snowy terrain of the subzero temperatures of northern Norway, heading to an all too familiar place in the icy haven. His hair whipped in all directions as the wind pressed against him. His staff was firmly hooked in the crook of his underarm, as he fought through the snow.

Usually he had no trouble with ridding a place of snow, but today he was in a foul mood after yet another draining argument with Bunny. He shook his head and waved his hands, allowing the entire storm to disappear with a small blast.

His eyes searched the horizon, before landing on the icy cavern he'd been looking for. He grinned, jumping up and flying into the cold cave, stopping at the unthawed lagoon in the center. "Elsa!" he shouted, falling to his knees at the water bank.

A small _shimmer _was heard, as his friend swam to the surface, her platinum hair pulled back in its usual braid. "Jack!" the girl called, overjoyed. She quickly swam towards him, reaching out her hand. Jack smiled at her and took her hand in his own, an icy spark erupting from their intertwined fingers.

"A little help?" Elsa asks him, smiling sheepishly. Jack chuckles, grabbing hold of her other hand and pulling her up onto the frozen floor. Her long ice blue tail sparkled under the blue light in the center of the pool, matching the top she had made out of ice for herself.

Jack smiles widely, any bad feelings retreating to heaven knows where as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Elsa smiles in return, hugging the winter spirit tightly. "Hey Jack?" she whispers. "Yeah?" he mutters in response. "Maybe we should tell North about this place." She says. Jack's eyes snap open, as he gently shoved her away. _"What?!"_ he questions, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her relentlessly.

"I want to meet the Guardians already, it's about time they know of the existence of the Ice Kingdom." Elsa states, her vision going blurry.

"Fine, but I'm going to have to carry you to the portal."

"That's fine- wait, what portal?!"

"That one!" Jack shouts, throwing her over his shoulder as he pulled a snowglobe from his pocket. "North Pole!" he exclaims, allowing the portal to open up. He laughs, slowly walking through it as Elsa held onto him for dear life.

* * *

"And we're here!" Jack exclaims, letting go of Elsa and allowing her to flop onto the floor.

"Don't ever to that to me again you conniving little weasel!" Elsa angrily shouted, flipping her tail fins in a huff.

"Excuse you, I happen to take pride in my weasel-ness."

"I'm going to freeze you into next Tuesday."

"Yeah, go ahead and try Queenie."

"Is that a _bet, _Mr. Frost?!"

"I believe it is."

"Why you little-"

"Jack, who is that?" Tooth's voice rang out from the main room. Bunny rolls his eyes. "Usually he's gone for at least a day after an argument. I thought I'd be rid of him for a while." He grumbles to himself.

Jack and Elsa's heads whipped towards the other Guardians, who all had an eyebrow raised.

"Well you see…"

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Underwater Ice Kingdom in Norway." Elsa introduces herself.

North nods. "Okay. Vhat she doing here then?" he asks Jack.

The winter spirit replies with a shrug. "She wanted to inform you all of the magical Ice Kingdom, where a few of the other guardians have come from, you know, the mermaids?"

Tooth excitedly flies over to Elsa and sticks her hands in her mouth. "Ooh! You're teeth are as pretty as Jack's! Maybe even prettier!"

Elsa shoots a sly smirk at Jack.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Frosty, guess you aren't as perfect as you thought."

"Shut up Bunny!"

"No, no, he's right."

"SHUT UP ELSA!"


	2. The Singer and The Pianist

**Title: **_The Singer and the Pianist_

**Word Count: **_770_

**Rating: **_K+? T? I have no idea._

**AU: **_none._

**Notes: **_Since Chris Pine has a beautiful voice, and since in Positive Effects, Jack wrote 'Let It Go' for Elsa to sing, why not write a oneshot about them singing it as a duet? :) Besides, who else wants to see them slightly bicker in the middle of a song? Yay! :D_

* * *

Elsa had no idea that he could sing.

She'd only come from the ice castle to be in some video for Anna.

That was the only reason she was here.

She peeked her head inside her room, seeing the winter spirit playing her piano.

She only wondered what song he was playing.

One note was struck and she rolled her eyes.

_Of course. _she thought, smiling slightly.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen."_ Jack sang softly, unaware of Elsa's presence.

_"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."_ Elsa continued stepping into view.

Jack kept playing the piano as he looked back at Elsa, his cheeks reddening.

_"The wind is howling-"_ Jack started.

_"-like this swirling storm inside."_ Elsa continued.

_"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_ they harmonized.

_"Don't let them in don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be."_ Elsa sang softly.

_"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know-"_ Jack sang.

_"Well now they know!"_ Elsa interrupted.

_"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."_ they harmonized together again.

Elsa hopped up onto the piano and sang. _"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small."_

_"And the fear that once controlled me, can't get to me at all."_ Jack sang, sending a playful glare at Elsa.

She grinned, and shrugged, before continuing.

_"It's time to see what I can do-"_

_"-to test the limits and break through. No right no-"_ Jack cut her off.

_"-wrong no rules for me!"_ Elsa continued with a small smirk.

_"I'M FREE!"_ Jack sang with a mischievous grin, holding out the note.

_"Let it go, let it go! I am one with the-"_

_"-wind and sky!"_ Jack interrupted.

Elsa rolled her eyes. _"Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry!"_

_"Here I stand, and here I'll stay."_ They harmonized sweetly.

_"Let the storm rage on."_ Jack sang, playing the next few chords of the song. The chords were made up by him, once he heard Elsa's story of the history of the song. The chords fit quite nicely, he thought.

Elsa was almost entranced by his beautiful playing.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground."_ Jack sang softly, snapping Elsa back into reality.

_"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around."_ she continued.

_"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast."_ Jack sang.

_"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"_ Elsa sang, her eyes fluttering closed as she recalled the events at her ice castle.

_"Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go!"_ Jack smiled as he sang to her.

Elsa's eyes snapped open. _"That perfect girl is gone!"_ Elsa grinned as she sang.

_"Here I stand in the light of day!"_

Jack played a small chord.

_"Let the storm rage on!"_ They sang together, their voices colliding with the others in a pure, perfect, and messy bliss. As they held out the last note, Jack pulled Elsa onto his lap.

He played the last few notes of the song before the music faded out completely.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway."_ Jack sang the last line of the song, softly kissing her.

Just then Anna came in, holding a video camera.

The two pulled apart, looking at Anna with flushed cheeks.

"I was recording a video of us all for Kristoff when you two started singing." she smiled.

"And I caught that kiss." Anna added, patting her camcorder and skipping out of the room.

Jack and Elsa looked at each other.

"Maybe we should be musical more often." they said simultaneously, before they shared a laugh.

And Elsa was glad he hadn't told her he could sing before now.

Because, then, this wonderful moment might have never happened.


	3. The Stars Align

**Title:** _The Stars Align_

**Word Count: **_1,321_

**Rating: **_T_

**AU: **_modern!au_

**Notes:** _Inspired by the song Parallel by Heffron Drive.  Uses lyrics from the song. I disclaim all rights so don't sue me XD_

* * *

___Counting stars, laying in the grass, side by side, your head on my shoulder._

___We talk a lot about nothing much with every breath we are getting closer.  
_

___Parallel, in this universe. Do we light up our hearts just to watch them burn? _

___Parallel, are we crossing lines? Cause maybe tonight… the stars align!  
_

___The stars align!_

* * *

_He remembers once, laying in the grass and staring up at the sky, with _her_. _

He stared up into the void of the sky, the only thing lighting up the darkness was the shining stars. At the tender age of eight, he'd never realized just how _big _the upper world was.

Her head was on his shoulder, as they absentmindedly listened to the whistling of the breeze. "Hey…." He said, nudging her side with his fingers. "Yeah…?"

"Have you ever wondered what stars were made of?" He asks her, turning his head to look at her. "…..no, why?" she asks him, turning to face him as well.

"Because, how could something so far away seem so bright from here?" He states, facing the sky again. "Since when does an eight year old take an interest in the philosophical?"

"…..Since when does an eight year old use such big words?" he questions, looking at her with a laugh. She sticks her tongue out at him. "Oh be quiet!"

They shared a light and comfortable laugh, staring up at the star-studded sky. Suddenly he bolted upright, eyes wide.

She slowly followed suit, raising an eyebrow. "What?" she asks, wondering what's got him so shocked. He grabbed her chin and tilted it up, before pointing to two stars.

"Do you….. do you see that Elsa?!" he exclaims, looking starstruck. "No I… oh my….." she says, watching as a slight cloud of dust ringed the two stars.

He smiles, flopping back onto his back with a smile, pulling her down with him.

**That was the moment when he realized he wanted to become an astronomer.**

* * *

_What if the one who was meant for you was all along right in front of you?_

_Just didn't see it, it was there all the time! Yeah, feel it tonight, yeah, the stars align!_

_The stars align!_

* * *

_He remembers once, seeing _her_ again after ten years._

He was walking to the Burgess Public Library, off the corner of Fifty-Third Street, so he could return his book on astronomy.

The school years had been rough, without her by his side. He'd sort of given up all hope on finding her again.

He'd wanted to become an astronomer, she'd had to move to Norway to become a CEO of her father's business.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts of her, trying to focus on why he had come. Too lost in his dream world, he tripped on a bump in the carpet, and was sent tumbling onto a girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" he'd exclaimed, jumping back up to his feet and extending his hand to help her up. She delicately took his hand in her own, grabbing her books before she looked up at him.

They're eyes met, and both sets of blues widened simultaneously. "Elsa." He breathed in disbelief, as he observed her.

"Jack." She whispered, his name no more than a soft and fragile edition to their _oh so intelligent _conversation.

"You…. you….. you…." He muttered, his eyes searching hers for the string of hope that this was her. _Her._ She smiled at him, and lightly swatted him upside the head.

He grinned widely, gathering her up into her arms, burying his face into her shoulder, spinning her around and holding her close.

Her books spilled out of her hands and onto the floor, and for once she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off of the floor.

**That was the moment when he remembered what a star was like.**

* * *

_I take the thoughts out of your mind a__nd put the pieces into a puzzle._

_ Everything I wanna say about you i__s more than enough to write a novel._

_Parallel, in this universe. Do we light up our hearts just to watch them burn? _

_Parallel, are we crossing lines? Feel it tonight… the stars align!  
_

_The stars align!_

* * *

_He remembers once, meeting up with _her _for their first date._

He straightened his blue bowtie, tugging at the collar of his black tux nervously. "I don't think I should go through with this." He says, spinning around to face his Uncle Moon.

"Relax Jack, Elsa likes you, you'll be fine." Uncle Moon reassured. He sighs. "I know, but I'm nervous. She's too good for me Manny! Too good!"

"Relax, please, you need to go pick her up now. Stay calm, relax." His uncle soothed. "Alright, I can do this." He says, climbing into his car to go and pick her up for their date.

He quickly drove down the street to pick her up. He saw her front door open, and she walked down the steps.

"Damn the color of blue and all things magical. You look perfect. Gorgeous." He blurts, before he blushes. She laughs and climbs inside the car.

"Just shut up and drive or I'm going to start singing." She says teasingly, as he drives off towards the restaurant.

"By all means, sing away." He states, smiling over at her. "Well fine, but only because you asked." She huffs playfully.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen…." _

**That was the moment when he truly felt starstruck.**

* * *

_What if the one who was meant for you was all along right in front of you?_

_Just didn't see it, it was there all the time! Yeah, feel it tonight, yeah, the stars align!_

_The stars align!_

* * *

_He remembers once, at his graduation, when _she _came and surprised him._

"Jackson Overland Frost." He heard his name, and he walked up and grabbed his diploma. He stood in line and searched the crowds, but he couldn't see her.

The next twenty minutes of his college graduation went by in a blur, as he dejectedly sighs. Suddenly, he was tackled in a hug.

His smile instantly brightens, as he hugs her back. "I'm sorry I'm late." She whispers.

"You're not late at all." He replies, pressing a kiss to her lips, surprising both himself, and her. Her eyes widened, but she gently kissed him back.

Besides, who doesn't love an educated man :P

**That was the moment when he realized he loved her. **

* * *

_I'd throw a rope around the moon, and pull it close whatever it takes to be with you _

_Maybe tonight, yeah maybe tonight the stars align!_

_The stars align!_

* * *

_He remembers once, singing _her_ the song he's been trying to write since they were eight years old._

He pulled out his guitar, sitting in front of her and their entire group of friends.

"_What if the one who was meant for you, was all along right in front of you?" _he sang softly, smiling down at her as he strummed his guitar.

"_Just didn't see it, it was there all the time. Feel it tonight yeah, the stars align." _He whispered the lyrics of the song, smiling brightly at her.

She started crying, before she couldn't take another moment of it. She let out a small whimper, before rushing up to him and kissing him.

And for once, neither regretted anything.

**That was the moment, two stars had finally aligned.**

* * *

_The stars align!_

_The stars align!_


End file.
